


I'll Remember You Fondly

by somedayisours



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Reminiscing, Young Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Young FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "Alice had been like a sister once, and even then she's been eager for more. Even if it meant stepping on her friend's fingers. She'd burned more bridges on her way up than he had on his way down. He'd hated her for that, not truly, but the bitterness lingered when she forgot where she came from. He didn't tell Polly this when he reminisced over the past."





	I'll Remember You Fondly

At thirteen, when she'd still been Ali and he was Fort, she had dug through her mother's purse for the carton of cigarettes to try because it seemed cool. They'd sat on the grass with the pack between them behind his father's place so her mother wouldn't catch them with a cigarette in each of their hands.

It'd been terrible, the first inhale had the both of them doubled over with hacking coughs with watering eyes. He'd finished his, all the same, he hated the idea of wasting it. Ali had taken the pain as a challenge and refused to back down. She finished her first one and lit up a second one just to prove she could. Later she had dropped the habit in high school because good girls didn't do that, Hal Cooper's girlfriend wouldn't do that.

She's dropped more than just smokes for her dreams.


End file.
